


Honest and Principled

by TrevorPhilipsEnterprise



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Biting, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrevorPhilipsEnterprise/pseuds/TrevorPhilipsEnterprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor follows through on an old threat in a way Ron really wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest and Principled

Ron was attempting- and failing miserably, as usual- target practice in Trevor’s yard again. After all this time, he still couldn’t even shoot off beer bottles a few feet away from him.

“Shit.” It made him feel a bit pathetic.

He raised his pistol to try one more time… and three suppressed pistol shots suddenly went off right behind him, shooting the bottles off the stand almost perfectly.

“Oh shit!” Ron exclaimed in fright. Well, not entirely out of fright. It did always scare the shit out of him when Trevor did that, but he sort of expected it by now. He mostly still reacted like that because Trevor seemed to get a kick out of nearly giving him a heart attack.

Sure enough, Trevor chuckled quietly. That hadn’t happened in a while, at least not that Ron had heard.

“Hey Ron.”

Ron paused for a second. Trevor had actually said that pleasantly, like how he used to until about a month ago, before all that shit with the feds and Michael had started. It was a very pleasant surprise, but Ron wasn’t sure whether to be completely pleased, or nervous. Trevor hadn’t seemed very happy for a while. Could the sudden change back be because he’d been eaten and replaced by a lizard person?

“Hey Trevor,” Ron replied like he used to. Probably better to play it cool for now and wait and see.

“Get in the trailer, Ron,” Trevor called as he entered his trailer.

“Coming, Trevor.” Ron followed, still wondering about the sudden change.

Trevor stood near the counter, facing a bit away from Ron.

“So I don’t know why I did it, but I heard your radio show today, Nervous Ron.” Trevor said, turning around.

_Oh shit,_ Ron thought, remembering the call from Trevor he’d played. _Not a lizard person than. Thank god._

“I heard some of the calls.” Trevor slowly moved toward Ron, his tone light. “Like the one from _me.”_

“Oh lordy.” Ron took a couple steps back.

Trevor smirked. “Yeah, you nervous now, Nervous Ron? You even said yourself that I didn’t want to be on it, and then you fuckin’ played a call from me anyway? You know I don’t want to get involved in your conspiracy shit!” He moved toward Ron a little faster, backing him up.

“I-I know, Trevor, I know! I-I was a fuckin’ prick! I’m sorry!” Ron tried to think of something. “Y-You weren’t exactly on the show, just a recording of your voice was. And I didn’t use your real name!”

“Yeah. ‘Philip Trevors.’” Trevor sneered, standing about an inch from Ron, having backed him into the edge of his bed. “As if anyone would buy that- As if _I_ would buy that.” He grabbed Ron’s shoulders and pushed him onto the bed, straddling him.

Ron tried to say something-he wasn’t really sure what he could say- and was cut off by Trevor’s mouth on his.

Trevor was kissing him. That _really_ wasn’t what Ron had been expecting.

...It was much better than anything else he had been expecting though. Ron hesitantly started kissing back.

Trevor smiled… and then bit his lips and started sucking the blood.

Ron made a muffled sound and squirmed a little against the sudden pain. Trevor still had a hold of his shoulders, holding him in place. Ron still didn’t exactly want it to stop though.

The mild cuts hurt a bit, but Trevor was still kissing him genuinely as well, and that felt good. He continued to kiss back.

Trevor shoved his tongue in Ron’s mouth, making out with him now. Ron could taste his own blood. Ron hesitated, unused to things like this, and then imitated what Trevor was doing-in a much less dominant way-as best as he could.

Ron felt dizzy. He could barely remember the last time he’d done anything like this with someone. He had been missing Trevor too.

Trevor moved to Ron's neck, nipping and sucking again. Ron braced himself against the slight pain of the biting.

"B-Boss-!" Ron managed, still dizzy from the surprise and pleasure.

Trevor grinned against Ron's neck. "Oh, I wouldn't be calling me that too much right now, unless you'd like to do some certain drinking of your own."

Ron wondered how to tell him that he thinks he wouldn't mind that. Well, no, he didn't really have to wonder; he knew he should just say it. He took a deep breath, but then Trevor was talking again.

"That looks kinda asymmetrical, Ronnie." He moved to the other side of Ron's neck, biting and licking and sucking there too.

Ron braced himself against the bite again. He hummed quietly. He wasn't entirely sure how this had happened, or if this was supposed to be some weird kind of punishment or if Trevor had been kidding about being mad or what. But it had a been a long, long time since he had felt this way.

Then Trevor kissed him one more time, surprisingly gentle for a quick moment, and finally pulled back completely, releasing Ron and leaving him dazed.

“I _told_ you I’d drink the blood from your still pumpin’ veins if you put me on your show, you fuckin’ prick!" He didn't sound very angry. Not genuinely. "But I guess you didn’t believe me, did you?” Trevor still had some of Ron’s blood on his lips. Ron thought it looked a bit like lipstick until Trevor licked it off.

“Uh…” Ron didn’t really know what to say. “You sure are a man of your word, Trevor.”

Trevor stared for a second and then snorted quietly, shaking his head slightly. “I sure as fuck am.” He went over to his refrigerator and got a drink.

“You know, you might have more luck shooting if you steadied you pistol with your other hand like a real shooter, Ron.”

Ron stayed on the bed as Trevor left, thinking about what had just happened. Well, Trevor hadn't said _which_ veins he'd drink his blood from or how exactly he'd go about it. Ron still hadn't been expecting _that_ though.

_…WHAT a GUY!_ Ron thought.


End file.
